Cleaning Up the Ashes
by Clato 27
Summary: Book two in The Rebellion series. This is life in district 12 after the rebellion. Same ships. This is a really bad summary. The story's better than the summary. Rated T for reasons. Title property of Mrs.Mellark15
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the song happy birthday. :(

A/N: this is the sequel to my story The Rebellion. I would suggest reading that one first because this one is not going to make any sense. :)

District 12...

Peeta's POV:

I woke up at 5:00 in the morning. I looked down at the girl in my arms. Katniss Everdeen. I kissed her forehead and got dressed.

I walked out the door and threw the victors village. I walked to town, I own the bakery. A lot have happened in the past four months. The town was really coming along, all of the people from 12 (except Gale. We think he moved to district 2) and a few from other districts have come. They have rebuilt the town and shut down almost all the mines.

Today was a pretty slow day. I made bread and frosted some cakes. Tomorrow is Rue's birthday so I made her a cake. Finally at 3 I start walking home.

I walk in to Clove and Katniss sitting on the couch watching some soap-opera they are opposed with at the time. "Don't let her go Alfredo!" they screamed simultaneously at the tv. I chuckled and Clove threw a pillow at me. It hit me square in the face. "Go bother Cato!" she screamed. She was now eight months pregnant and her mood-swings were as bad as ever.

I walked into the kitchen to see Cato looking threw the knives. Clove isn't aloud to handle knifes since the last time she had one she almost killed Marvel. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to scare the girls" he said not turning around. He picked up a large knife. "Perfect" he said with his killer smile plastered on his face.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked a bit scared.

"Throw a knife at them"

"Clove will kill you"

"She would never hurt me. Besides she wouldn't be able to catch me"

"Please. Clove is way to smart for you. She'll probably chase you around and then pretend the baby's hurt. Then you being you would run right to her and she'll kill you"

"I hate it when your right" Cato said and put down the knife.

"How did you purpose to Clove?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

Cato smiled. He twirled a smaller knife threw his fingers. "Two days before the reaping I took Clove to a meadow, our special place, and asked her to marry me."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it" he said still smiling and twirling the knife. "Why?"

Crap. I didn't think he would ask that. "Umm..."

"Oh... I'll leave you to it then" Cato smiled. "I'd take her to the house by the lake" Cato said and walked out of the room. A few minuets later I heard the door open and close.

Katniss walked into the kitchen. "How was work?" she asked.

"Fine. Do you want to come into the woods with me?" I asked her. We were aloud to go into and hunt in the woods.

"Yes" she said excitedly. I grabbed her hand and walked out of the house. I lead her to the abandoned house by the lake.

I stopped and got down on one knee and took the velvet box out of my pocket. "Katniss Everdeen I have loved you since the first moment I saw you when we were five. I was heartbroken when we had to go into the games together. When you agreed to be my girlfriend I was the happiest man on earth. Katniss Nicole Everdeen will you marry me?"

"Yes, Peeta I will marry you" she said and kissed me. I slipped the ring on her finger and we walked back to the victors village.

Rue's POV:

It's finally my birthday. Lucky number 13! Ok 13 isn't a luck number, but I'm surprised I lived this long considering I was reaped. I opened my eyes to see Rueben, Clove, Cato, my four little sisters, my parents, Katniss, Finch, Marvel, Peeta, Prim and Siera surrounding my bed. They all started singing happy birthday. (you all know the happy birthday song I'm not putting the lyrics!)

We had a party. Half of the district came. I spent most of the party hanging out with Ruben, Prim, Siera, Vick, and Rory. It was really fun.

After the party Ruben walked me up to my room. He's been acting really awkward around me. We reached my bedroom door and Ruben leaned down and kissed me. It was a light peck on the lips, but still a kiss! My heart started beating a thousand miles per minuet. "I'm sorry" Ruben said and tried to run away.

I grabbed his wrist and I kissed him. It was as short as the first. "So..." I said trying to give him a hint.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. He his smart.

"Of coarse" I said smiling.

He smiled. "Goodnight and Happy Birthday" he said kissed me and walked away.

"Goodnight" I called after him. I fell asleep dreamed of my first kiss.

A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed on my last story and convinced me to write this one! If you have a better title please comment of pm me. I hate this title. Rue's party was random. Rue's first kiss was with Ruben! So cute! KATPEE! Peeta and Katniss are engaged. Yay! Please review!

YOU ARE ALL STILL AWSOME!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:)

Disclaimer: Marvel told me I don't own the Hunger Games.

Marvel: it's true!

Me: Shut up Marvel! I can still kill you off!

Marvel: *sits quietly in the corner scared*

Cato's POV:

"It's a girl!" Mrs. Everdeen exclaimed. I hugged Clove and sat next to her on the bed always keeping one arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder. Mrs. Everdeen handed Clove our daughter.

She was wrapped in a pink blanket. She had Clove's raven hair and freckles sprinkled across her little nose. "She's so beautiful" I said and kissed Clove on the cheek.

"She is" Clove said holding the baby close to her. She opened her eyes. She had my icy-blue eyes. "She has your eyes" Clove said.

"Really I haven't noticed" I said jokingly. Clove laughed. "What should we name her?" I asked.

"I haven't thought about that" Clove said.

"What about Aven?" I asked. Clove shock her head. "Leeah?" Clove shock her head again. "Elidee?" Another no from Clove. "Aliah?"

"I like that one." Clove said. "Aliah Clair Hadley."

"It's perfect" I said. "She's perfect." I kissed Clove. The baby cried and we broke a part. We both looked down at her and she stopped crying. "Someone needs all the attention" I said. Clove laughed.

"Here. You hold her" Clove said and handed me Aliah. She squirmed slightly in my arms. "I'm going to take a shower" Clove said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't I get to come?" I asked.

"No" Clove said and walked into the bathroom attached to the room.

I held my little Aliah in my arms slowly rocking her back and forth. She slowly fell asleep. 20 minuets later Clove came out of the bathroom in fresh clothes. She sat next to me and wrapped her arms around my torso. "I love you" she said.

"I love you too, Clove"

Katniss's POV:

I finished my peace of burnt toast, usually in the district 12 wedding ceremony the bread is toasted, but Peeta burned it. (See what I did there. Haha!) Peeta leaned over and kissed me. We are now officially married, I couldn't be any happier.

"I can't believe my little girl is married" my mother said and hugged me. "I need to talk to you... now" my mother whispered in my ear.

I nodded and let her lead me into the laundry room. "I thought you should know that when you were in the Capitol Gale asked me if he could marry you" my eyes widened.

"Why?" I asked.

"Apparently he loves you. I'm sorry I have to bring it up, but I thought you would want to know" my mother said.

I hugged my mother. "Thank you" I whispered.

She kissed me on the cheek and said "Go enjoy your wedding."

People congratulated us for the rest of the night, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about Gale. Do I love him? I asked my self. I looked next to me at Peeta he was talking with Rye and Cato about marriage. 'I love Gale, but not like I love Peeta. I love Gale like a brother. Peeta, he's something more.

Prim's POV:

A few days after the wedding I was helping Cato and Clove take care of Aliah. She is almost a month old and keeping Cato and Clove up almost all night. Cato is sleeping on the couch and Clove is asleep on top of him.

The phone started ringing. "Hello" I said after I answered the phone.

"Is this Clove?" the man on the other end asked.

"No. This is her friend. Hold on just a minuet" I got up still cradling the baby and tried to wake up Clove.

"What?" she asked.

"Someone wants to talk to you" I stated handing her the phone. I sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"Hello" Clove said into the receiver. "Yes this is Clove" Clove's face palled. "We can be there late tomorrow" 'Where could they have to go in such short notice' I thought. "Thank you. Goodbye" Clove hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's up Clover?" Cato asked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We have to go to district 2" Clove answered.

Cato's eyes shot open. "Why?" Cato asked.

"My mom's sick" Clove said. "Her dyeing wish is to see me."

Cato kissed Clove's forehead and she got up. "Where are you going?" Cato said.

"To pack. We have to leave on the earliest train tomorrow" Clove said walking out of the room.

"But now I'm cold!" Cato called after her. I laughed. "My blanket walked away" he wined. I put Aliah on his chest and he instantly perked up.

"You better start packing Cato!" Clove yelled.

"But Cato tiered!" he yelled.

"What's up with the talking in the third person?" I asked taking Aliah.

"Cato thinks its fun"

"Prim thinks it's annoying" I said. Cato laughed. "I have to go. Don't want Katniss to have a fit" I handed Aliah back to Cato.

"Thanks Prim" Cato said and started playing with the baby. I smiled and walked out the door and into the crisp night air.

"PRIM!" I heard someone scream from behind me. I turned around and felt Rory's lips on mine. "Sorry" Rory said. I giggled. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Cool. I got to go see you tomorrow" Rory kissed me and ran away.

A/N: Cato and Clove have a daughter! I had to put that in. My friend came up eith the name. Katpee's married. How cute! Did you see what I did with the burnt bread. Haha. The Rim (Rory and Prim) at the end was supper random. :p Sorry. I'm really busy on the weekends. PLEASE REVEW! Pretty please with cherrys and sprinkles and chocolate syrup on top!


	3. HELP!

Im sorry this isn't achapter, but I have no ideas. None, zipo, nada. Please help! Just a little review or PM of what you want to happen. It would help me sooooo much.


	4. What happens in D2 stays in D2

CHAPTER 3:)

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. ? but I DO own Cato's parents Elaine and Harold and Clove's parent Lidea and Jasper. :p Plus any siblings I randomly throw in there._

**A/N: this is a third person POV because I'm lazy and dont want to write a bunch of flashbacks or switch POVS all the time. Clove's mother and Cato's mother have known each other since childhood so Cato's parents are going to be around. I'm warning you now it's going to be a little awkward and a lot of yelling. **

Third person POV:

Elaine was waiting on the train platform in district two. She was waiting to see her son who she had not seen in over a year. She was the one who introduced them, Cato and Clove. She did not want her son to be only interested in training. She knew Cato loved Clove from the moment he saw her and Clove felt the same way. The two were best friends. When they became 14 they became something more. She saw the goodbye kisses and them holding hands. She found the ring under Cato's mattress the day of the reaping and knew exactly who it was for.

The train pulled into the station and her smile grew wider. She saw a tall blond young man step out of the train. He was holding the hand of a small girl with raven black hair who was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. "Cato" she said and gave her son a hug. Cato smiled and hugged her back. She then hugged Clove and looked at the little baby in her arms. "And who is this?" she asked.

"Your granddaughter" Clove said. Elaine looked at Cato raising her eyebrows. Cato blushed and Clove laughed. "Her name is Aliah" Clove said and handed the baby to Elaine.

Elaine rocked her granddaughter back in forth and asked "You were married when this beautiful baby was created, right?"

Clove laughed again and Cato turned even redder. "Yes. Can we go now to avoid any other awkward conversations?" Cato asked. Elaine nodded and lead them to her car.

Clove walked over to her mother's bed and sat down in the chair next to it. Lidea has been sick ever since she gave birth to her second child, Clair died shortly after her birth and Lidea got very sick. Clove was only five at the time.

"Mom" Clove said. Lidea slowly opened her eyes.

"My little Clove" Lidea said. Her voice was weak. She raised her arms and Clove gave her mother a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to mom" Clove said.

"Who is that handsome young man you brought with you?" Lidea whispered in Clove's ear. They both looked at Cato standing next to the doorway just inside the room rocking the sleeping Aliah. Lidea could see that Clove loved Cato just by the way she looked at him.

Clove smiled. "That's Cato Hadley" she whispered back. Lidea smiled. She took her daughter's hand and looked at the engraving on the ring, Cato & Clove Forever.

'I guess you miss a lot when you lay around in bed all day' Clove's mother thought.

"Cato. Come here" she said. Cato looked up from the sleeping baby and his arms and walked over to Lidea and Clove. "May I hold my grandchild?" Lidea asked. Cato handed Aliah to his mother-in-law.

"How did you know?" Clove asked her mother.

"I might be sick but I am not stupid. What's this cutie's name?" Lidea asked.

"Aliah Clair" Clove answered. Lidea looked at her daughter teary eyed.

"She's beautiful" Lidea said.

The next morning Clove walked into the kitchen to find her father sitting at the table sobbing. Jasper embraced his daughter. Clove's father never hugged her. The only time he touched her was to hit her.

"What's wrong?" Clove asked.

"Your mother... She di-di-died" Jasper said. He was still sobbing. A single tear rolled down Clove's cheek.

They just stood there for a few minuets. Jasper sobbing into his daughter's shoulder and Clove trying to stay strong. "Dad! Pull yourself together!" Clove yelled in Jasper's face. Jasper looked at his daughter. He was shocked to see the young woman in front of him, instead of his little girl.

"I'm sorry" Japer said.

"For what?" Clove asked.

"Everything" Jasper said and hugged Clove.

That Sunday was the burial of Lidea Josefine Sevina. It went by in a blur. The whole time people came up to her and said they felt sorry for her. She knew they weren't sorry, but she didn't care she just wanted to get out of there.

They finally returned home. Jasper went up stairs, still grieving over his dead wife. Cato and Clove just sat on the couch lost in their own thoughts. There was a knocking at the door.

Cato opened the door to see his father. Harold pushed Cato into the room. "What the fuck Cato!" Harold yelled at his son.

"What?" Cato asked.

"You married that bitch!" Harold screamed. Aliah started crying. Harold noticed Clove sitting on the couch with the baby in her arms. "That's why you married her. You got her pregnant!" Harold screamed in Cato's face.

"I married Clove because I live her! I always have and I always will!" Cato screamed back into Harold's face.

"You love her!" Harold snorted. "Please. You'll say that about any slut that'll shake her bonbons for you!"

Cato slammed Harold into the wall. "Clove. Is. Not. A. Slut." Cato growled in his father's face. Cato let go of his father and he dropped to the ground struggling for breath. Cato threw his father out the door and slammed it.

Cato sat back down on the couch trying to calm down. Clove put Aliah in Cato's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's go home tomorrow" Clove said.

"Yea. I really don't want to be here when he comes back." Cato said.

**A/N:My friend helped me write this chapter. I know it's short, but now you kind of know Cato and Clove's back story's. ? ill get a new chapter as soon as possible. I'm really low on inspiration, but I'll figure it out. I NEED IDEAS! **


	5. Galeniss love? & a Fannie baby

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't oun the Hunger Games. _

Katniss's POV:

"Why would you put a cake on top of another cake?" Cato asked. We were sitting in Clove and Cato's living room watching cake boss.

"Ask Peeta when he gets home" I said.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. "Gale?" I asked.

"Catnip!" Gale said and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he didn't budge.

"Get off her!" Cato said and pushed Gale off me.

Cato and Gale started screaming at each other. A knife landed in the wall in between Cato and Gale's heads. "Get out!" Clove screamed. Aliah was wailing in her arms.

"Come on Katniss" Gale said and tried to pull me out of the house.

"Katniss is staying here! Now get the hell out of my house!" Clove yelled. I could see the fire in her eyes and wanted to run upstairs and hide under the bed.

"Your not the boss of her! She can do whatever she wants and she's leaving!" Gale said.

Clove pulled out another knife. Where the heck does she hide those things. She threw right above Gale's head. "Who says Katniss wants to go with you!" Clove said.

Gale looked at me. "I don't want to go with you and I'd get out of here before Clove slices your head off" I said.

Gale was shocked. "Why? I thought you loved me Katniss" Gale said. Cato started laughing while Clove was trying to get Aliah to stop crying. "What?" Gale asked Cato.

"She's married" Cato said in between laughs.

"To who?" Gale yelled.

"I'm married to Peeta Melark" I said. Gale started swearing and yelling. Clove punched him and he collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"That's my girl" Cato said and kissed Clove on the cheek.

"Just get your daughter to stop crying." Clove said and handed him the baby.

"Why is she my daughter when she's crying and what do we do with him?" Cato asked.

"We can lock him in a closet in till he wakes up" I suggested. Clove and Cato nodded.

Prim, Rue, Ruben, and Rory walked in. "What happened to Gale!" Prim asked leaning down and checking his pulse.

"Clove knocked him out with one punch" Cato said proudly. Rory gave Clove a high five.

"Boys carry Gale upstairs into one of the extra bedrooms. He should wake up in 10 minuets" Prim said.

The boys carried Gale upstairs. "What happened?" Prim asked.

"If you must know. Gale was sucking on Katniss's face so Cato pulled him off her. Then Cato and Gale started screaming at each other and Aliah was crying so I threw a couple knives at Gale's head. Then Katniss said she was married and Gale freaked out again and I was getting a huge headache so i punched him" Clove answered.

They heard screaming upstairs. "Gale's awake" Rue said. I sighed.

"Can we just kick him out?" I asked. Gale came stomping down the stairs.

"What the fuck Katniss! Your mine! You always have been and now your married to bread boy!" Gale screamed at me.

"Yours? When was I yours? I always thought of you as my brother, Gale. Nothing more, nothing less." I said.

"I love you Katniss" Gale said.

"I love Peeta" I said with no emotion in my voice. Who does he think he is telling me he loves me now when he should of years ago?

"No! You don't love him Katniss you love me!" Gale screeched.

"Get out!" I said and pointed to the door. Gale didn't move.

"Get out of my house before I throw you out" Cato said calmly.

Gale walked towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and said "You didn't win this. Some day you will be my wife Katniss Everdeen mark my words."

"Actually. It's Katniss Melark." I said and Gale stomped out of the house.

Great. Just what I needed my ex-best friend threatening me. Oh happy day! We all sat down and watched say yes to the dress, but I couldn't concentrate. Gale's words kept echoing around in my head. 'You didn't win this. Some day you will be my wife Katniss Everdeen mark my words.'

Ruben's POV:

It's been a few days since the Gale incident, but he went back to district two. Rory and I thought it was pretty funny, Gale getting beat up by a girl half his size! Over the past few months Rory and I became best friends.

"Ruben are you listening?" Ms. Olsen asked.

We were learning about defusing bombs so of coarse I wasn't listening. Why should I? I reactivated the mines in my games with only a wire a spear and a tooth pick. "No, but I already know how to defuse a bomb." I answered.

"Well than come up here and show us" Ms. Olsen said. I walked up to her desk. There was a practice bomb sitting on the desk. A practice bomb is like a real bomb it just doesn't blow up. "You have one minuet" Ms. Olsen said. Rory started laughing he knew I can defuse a bomb in like two seconds flat. "Go!" Ms. Olsen said.

I didn't think about what I was doing. I just did it. My hands were a blur cutting and connecting wires. "Done" I said.

"That took you two seconds! You can't be done!" Ms. Olsen said.

"Didn't you watch the 74th Hunger Games?" Prim asked.

"Yes. I did." Ms. Olsen said.

"Ruben was the one who reset the bombs. Cato snapped his neck" Rory said.

"ZOMBIE!" Ms. Olsen screamed and ran out of the class room.

"Really Rory? Scare the crap out of our teacher good job!" Prim said and smacked him on the head.

"What do we do now?" a girl asked.

"We sit around and do fun stuff for the rest of the day" a boy said. There was only about a half hour of school left.

After school we were sitting around in Katniss's house. Prim, Rory, and Prim were watching a movie while I was fixing one of Clove and Cato's baby-monitors. Clove threw it at Marvel's head because he was being Marvel.

Siera and Vick ran into the room and dived behind the couch. "What did you do this time?" Rory.

"We poured out all of Haymitch's beer and he walked in" Siera said.

"Where are they?" Haymitch growled.

"Behind the couch" I said not looking up.

Haymitch picked up the two eleven year olds and threw them over his shoulders. "They might be alive later" Haymitch told us.

Clove's POV:

Annie ran into my house. "Clove. I need to talk to you… alone" Annie said.

We looked at Cato. He rolled his eyes and walked out. "What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked. Finnick and Annie got married after the rebellion and moved to district 12 a month ago.

"I'm pregnant" Annie blurted out.

I squealed. "That's wonderful!" I said. "Does Finnick know?" Annie shock her head. "Tell him tonight. Make it really romantic!" I said.

"Thank you Clove! What would I do without you?" Annie said.

"Go plan! Romance!" I yelled as I pushed Annie out the door.

Cato walked in after Annie left. "So were not the only parents in the victors village?" Cato asked.

"Listening at the door. Nice" I said. Cato wrapped his arms around my waist. "Where's Aliah?" I asked.

"The girls are watching her" Cato said into my hair.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my ams around his neck. "So were alone?"

"Completely"

**A/N: everyone wanted Gale drama and you got it. :). Ruben's a genius. He reminds me of a guy in my class who thinks he's all smart. I wanted some type of Fannie in there and I remembered they had a son. I'm going to update this every Tuesday. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, but I still need more ideas. **


	6. Back from the dead, Another Engagment

Chapter 5:

A/N: Katniss's mom is named Lilian and Mage is alive!

Disclaimer: It turns out I don't own the Hunger Games. :'(

Haymitch's POV:

"No beer Haymitch! I thought you were trying to quit?" Siera asked me.

"There's only one thing in this world that can make me quit and she's been dead for almost 25 years" I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Siera asked.

"No, all I want is piece and quiet." I said. That's what I used to have in till Siera's been trying to get me to quit drinking.

"Well your not going to get than in till you quit" Siera said. As annoying as she is I can't help but love her spunk. The doorbell rang threw the house. "I'll get it!" Siera yelled and ran threw the house. I can here the murmur of voices, but couldn't make out the words.

Siera came back with a woman who looked to be in her thirties. She had long blond hair and Sean gray eyes. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't place her in till she spoke. "Hi Haymitch."

"Mayslee!" I said and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Haymitch was this the one thing you were talking about 'cause I've never seen you hug someone." Siera said.

"Yes. It is" I said. Siera squealed and ran out the door.

"I missed you Haymitch" Mayslee said.

"I've missed you to" I said. "How are you alive?"

Mayslee laughed. "District 3 brought me back to life shortly after our games. I lived there with a bunch of other dead tributes and they let us go shortly after the rebellion" Mayslee explained.

"Siera said you wan-" Lilian said as she walked threw the door. "Mayslee!"

"Lily" Mayslee said. They ran into each others arms and sobbed. I just sat there awkwardly.

They eventually stopped sobbing and we talked about the rebellion and a bunch of other stuff. When Lilian left I told Mayslee what I wish I told her a long time ago. "Mayslee I love you. I've loved you since we were like 13"

"I love you too Haymitch" Mayslee said. We hugged and gust sat in each others arms.

Enobria's POV:

Gloss. Why did you have to die? You were always the strong one. You would have done something with your life, not sit around grieving. I sighed and put down the picture next to the of Aliah, Clove, and Cato. They tried to get me to move to 12 with them, but I couldn't leave 2. Where everything reminds me of Gloss.

There was a knock on the door. Great a person I have to talk to. Why can't I just be left alone. Another knock. I walked over to the door and pulled open the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. A tall blond man was standing in front of me. "Gloss?" I asked. My voice barely a whisper.

"Enobria" he said and hugged me. This must be a dream. I kept pinching myself even though I don't want it to end. He pulled alive and put his ands on my face so I looked into his eyes. "I'm here Enobria. I'm never leaving again" he said.

"How?" I asked.

"That's not important now" he said and crashed his lips against mine. I missed him so much. I can feel my heart becoming whole again. When he pulled away I started crying. "What's wrong?" Gloss asked.

"Nothing. Your alive. Your alive" I sobbed into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and lead me inside the empty house.

Marvel's POV:

"I don't get it?" Caleb said.

"What?" I asked.

"How can Cato make a baby so cute?" Caleb asked.

Cato's mouth dropped open and I fell on the ground laughing. Katniss fell on top of me in a giggling fit and Finch was trying not to laugh. "There's a very simple answer to that" Clove explained. "I'm adorable!" Finch laughed and fell on top of Katniss and I on the floor.

Aliah started giggling in Cato's arms. "Really? Your supposed to say daddy's a sexy beast" Cato said to Aliah.

"She's five months old Cato" Clove said.

"Your never to old to know your father's a sexy beast." Cato said. Clove and Caleb rolled their eyes. I swear they could be cousins.

"Peeta made cheese-buns!" Peeta announced as he walked into the room. I pushed the girls off me and stuffed my face with the rolls.

"My cheese-buns!" Katniss screamed and grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back on to the floor.

Finch and I left a few hours later. While I we were walking across the street to our house I stopped. "Finch, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Finch said.

I got down on one knee and said. "Finch, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Your sweet and nice and I can't picture anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

She stood there. Didn't move, didn't blink, didn't even breath. After a few seconds she said. "Yes! Yes Marvel I will marry you!"

I slid the ring on her finger, picked her up, and spun her around. "Marvel! Put me down!"

"Quiet down you rotten kids!" Cato yelled. He was watching from the doorway of his house. His arm around Clove's waist.

"I'm older than you!" I yelled back. Finch and Clove laughed.

"Of coarse you are" Cato said and lead Clove inside.

Finch giggled. "You going to carry me home?"

"Of coarse! I'm offended you'd even ask!" I said and carried Finch into our home.

A/N: I know you didn't see Mayslee coming back to life. I didn't even expect it! What about Gloss? I wanted to show how broken Enobria is/was. FINCEL! I relized I had no fincel what so ever so I had to put that in there. I copied and pasted Marvel's speech right from Ch 11 of the rebellion! I'm so evil! I need more ideas please review or pm me ideas. More ideas more chapters!


	7. Prez Cinna, Globria, GALE'S REVENGE!

Chapter 6:

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games._

** A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Y.O.L.O So do it right because she is the ONLY person who reviewed! Y.O.L.O So do it right you are AWSOME!**!

Cinna's POV:

I stood there silently as Caesar introduced Panem. I'm sweating buckets. The words 'just announce it already' are echoing around in my head. "The new president of Panem…" my heart's racing. "Cinna Wallshers!" Caesar exclaimed. **(A/N: Sorry I don't know Cinna's last name)**

I walked into the stage. The crowd is cheering my name. "Congratulations Cinna! Is there anyone out there you want to thank?" Caesar asked.

"I'd like to thank Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. Without her someone else would be standing here tonight" I said. "Thank you Girl on Fire."

"Wonderful!" Caesar said. We talked for a while longer and watched an election video. "I'm sorry folks. That's all the time we have! Lets here it for President Cinna!" Caesar said. Everyone cheered and I stepped off the stage.

Gloss's POV:

"Did you choose for your teeth to be like that?" I asked.

"No" Enobria said still washing dishes. "When i woke up after I won they were like that."

"Why did you rip that girls thoat out? Why didn't you strangel her or snap her neck"

"I wasn't strong enough. I hadn't eaten for a few days and that was the only way I could kill her"

"Were you ever friends with my sister?"

Enobria chuckled. "Nope"

"If I asked you to marry me would you say yes?" I asked getting on one knee and taking my late mother's wedding ring out of my pocket.

"Yes" Enobria said. She turned around and saw the ring. One tear slid down her cheek as I slipped the ring on her finger and put my lips to hers.

Finch's POV:

"What about purple" I asked. We were planing Marvel and I's wedding and we were all sitting around the kitchen table.

"Purple makes me barf" Marvel said.

"So did brown, green, blue, and yellow" I said. "What color doesn't make you barf?"

"Orange-ish red" he said.

"Like the color of Finch's hair?" Clove asked.

"Exactly" Marvel said.

"Ok then. Orange-ish red" I said.

"Peeta's making the cake" Katniss said.

"Since when was I-" Peeta was interrupted by Caleb and Ruben running into the kitchen.

"Clove! Cato! Your house is on fire!" Ruben yelled out of breath.

We all ran out the door to see Clove and Cato's house on fire. The fire men were putting it out. "Who would do this?" Peeta asked.

"Gale" Katniss and Clove said together. The back door shut and there was a cry of a baby.

"Aliah!" Cato and Clove yelled. Cato ran around the house while Clove ran inside.

Clove came back down stairs with a sloppily written note. "She's gone" she whispered and handed me the note.

_Hey Catnip,_

_I told you you'd be my wife. Meet me at the old justice building tomorrow at 5:00 if you ever want to see the baby again. I love you. _

_Your love,_

_Gale_

Cato came back after I read the note. "I lost him" Cato said. He's not crying, but I can see the tears welling in his eyes. The same with Clove.

They wrapped their arms around each other. Clove buried her head in Cato's chest and Cato put his head in her hair. I couldn't tell if they were crying, but it was still sad. The bravest people i know reduced to this because of one stupid guy.

"I have a plan" I said.

**A/N: I only have 1 review for the last chapter. I need ideas! Dont think someone else will review because no one will! I hope you enjoid the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Finch's plan, Corpse in the closet

Chapter 7:

**A/N: I was reading threw reviews and realized I created a bunch of Gale haters! I don't know weather to feel bad or proud. I've always hated Gale and was laughing so hard during the movie when you see his face while Katniss and Peeta were kissing in the cave. Everyone in the theater was staring at me! I also cried when Cato and Clove died. :'(. Wow this A/N is really long. Sorry. Now on with the story. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hnger Games_

Clove's POV:

"What if we don't get her back?" I asked.

"I don't know" Cato said. Tears started sliding down his cheeks.

"Please don't cry." I begged. When Cato cries I cry, he's the braver one. The tears welled up in my eyes and slid down my cheeks.

Cato pulled me closer to him. "We'll get her back, Clove. We'll get her back." Cato cried convincing himself as much as me.

"I love you, Cato" I said.

"I love you too, Clove"

Katniss's POV:

4:58. I'm sitting outside the old justice building waiting for Gale. 4:59. Can time go any slower? 5:00. Where is he? 5:01. And he used to get on my case for being late! 5:02. If he doesn't show up soon Cato and Clove are going to breakdown. 5:04. Aliah better be fine or Cato is going to kill him. 5:05. What if he doesn't show? No! Katniss! Don't think like that!

He finally showed up at 5:06. "Hey Catnip" Gale said and leaned into kiss me.

I backed away. "Give me the baby, Gale" I said.

"Not so fast. We're going to get married first" Gale said.

"Give me the baby, Gale" I repeated louder. Aliah started to cry. Gale hates it when baby's cry.

He forced Aliah into my arms. I looked at the top of the building to see Clove aiming the knife. Gale screamed in pain as it buried itself into Gale's arm. She still never misses and still scares the crap out of me. Marvel tackled Gale and Peeta tied his hands behind his back.

Cato and Clove ran out of the ruins of the Justice Building. Clove took Aliah from me and held the baby close to her. Cato hugged them both. I could see the real Cato and Clove are back.

"What do you have against our love?" Gale screamed.

"Will you just shut up? She doesn't love you! She never loved you as more than a brother! Get that threw your thick head!" Marvel yelled. Man, he is pissed off!

"Your lying!" Gale said.

"I give up!" Marvel yelled.

"Is it true?" Gale asked me. I nodded. "Why?" He asked.

"I always loved you like a brother, but now I can barely look at you" I said. "Take him away boys" I said and Peeta and Marvel dragged the bleeding Gale away.

Marvel's POV:

Gale cries as we drag him to District 12's jail. (Yep. D12 got a jail.) "Shut up!" I screamed at Gale.

"Why? My life is over!" Gale yelled and started sobbing again. I stopped.

"Really? Do you know what you did to Cato and Clove when you kidnapped Aliah? Do you know what you did to Katniss? She felt so bad for your actions! And your feeling sorry about your self!" I yelled at him. He really got me pissed and I rarely get pissed.

"You don't know how it feels to get your heart broken!" Gale sobbed. Peeta kicked him in the face.

"Thank you" I said and started walking again.

"It's kind of weird hearing someone say there in love with your wife" Peeta said.

"I guess" I said. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Lock him in a closet and pretend we put him in there" Peeta said. We both laughed.

"We should put him in Caleb's closet. Scare the crap out of him" I said.

"Peeta likes that idea" Peeta said.

"Marvel does to" I said.

Caleb's POV:

**(You know what's coming ;) )**

I walked into my room half asleep. I spent half the night looking for Gale after Peeta and Marvel said that they locked him in a closet and he got out.

I walked over to my closet to grab my pjs. I can only sleep in my pjs. Don't know why that's just how I work. I opened the closet door and a body fell out. A BODY! I screamed like a little girl.

"Caleb! What's wrong?" Ruben asked running into my bedroom with a tv remote. I pointed to the corpse laying on my bedroom floor. Ruben looked closely at the body. "It's just Gale" he said.

"I'm going to kill Marvel and Peeta!" I said running out of the room. They are so dead!

**A/N: I let off a lot off a lot of Gale anger in this chapter. I don't know why, but I'm always pissed when I talk about him. I can't even have a conversation with my friend that ships galniss about the Hunger Games. Did anyone notice I skipped 5:03? Yep, I'm a badass! ALIAH'S BACK! I almost had Gale run away with her, but I couldn't handle the Clato depression. My clato feelings! There's thunder outside and last Thursday it was 80 degrees! WEIRD! **

**Please review ideas! Any character doing anything. I'll even bring a character back to life if you want. Thanks for reading my A/N's are getting soooooo long. **


	9. He loves me, he loves me not

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! My brother's evil fiancé moved in with us and took away my laptop, my two other brothers' and sister's laptops, and took away PC privileges! She thinks she can rule my life! The worst part is she ships Glato! Gahhhh! She's going to be related to me!

Disclaimer: Cato says I don't own the Hunger Games.

Cato: Suzanne Collins does.

Me: You lie!

Cato: No. I never lie.

Me: You want me to cry? :'(

Cato: Don't cry. *hugs me* ( i know your all jealous)

Clove: Why are you hugging my man! *pulls out knife and throws at my head*

Me: *runs away trying not to pee my pants*

A/N: I'm sorry. I had a little to much fun with the disclaimer.

Chapter 8:

Siera's POV:

"You look beautiful, Finch" I said as Katniss finished her make up. She was wearing a plain wight dress and her hair was pulled back into a fancy bun. It was the day she was finally marrying Marvel.

There was a knock on the door. "Everybody decent?" Cato asked walking into the room.

"Your not supposed to be in here Cato" Clove said.

"It's not my fault someone wants her mom" Cato said handing Aliah to Clove. Cato pulled me to a corner and whispered "Marvel's gone."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's having second thoughts. We've tried to talk to him, but he won't listen to us" Cato said. "We thought you could talk to him"

"Why?"

"He thinks of you as his sister."

"Fine" I sighed. I walked out of the room without anyone noticing. I walked out the front door to see Marvel sitting on the steps. I sat down next to him and looked out at the pile of ashes that used to be Clove and Cato's house.

"What do you want?" Marvel asked not looking at me.

"You know" I said.

"What of its not the right choice?" He asked.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

"Do you wonder how you ever lived without her?"

"Yes"

"Can you picture a world without her?"

"No"

"Won't I be the best sister-in-law ever?"

Marvel chuckled. "What if she doesn't love me?"

"She does and she always will" I answered.

"What if bad things happen?"

"You'll get threw them together."

"How are you so sure?"

"I see the way you look at each other. And Ill be there every step of the way. Well until I get married and ditch you two." I said.

"Your not dating till your thirty" Marvel said and got up. "Come on. We have a wedding to attend."

The wedding was wonderful. I never saw Finch and Marvel happier. Caleb also asked me to dance. He's not to bad, better than his brother anyway. (A/N: yep, I'm to lazy to go into detail.:p )

Third Person POV:

Katniss hunched over the toilet puking. 'Oh shit' she thought. She walked out of the bathroom into the living room were Clove was playing with Aliah.

"Kat, are you ok?" Clove asked putting her daughter down in her playpen (i think thats what its called) and walking over to her. Katniss shock her head. "What's up?" Clove asked sitting her down on the large couch.

"I think I'm pregnant" Katniss said. Clove sighed. They have become best friends since the rebellion, so Clove knew that Katniss doesn't want to have kids.

"Well, there's one way to find out" Clove said. She pulled Katniss up the stairs into the master bathroom. They were still living in Katniss and Peeta's house. She handed her the test.

Katniss gulped. "I'm only taking it if you take one" Katniss said. She knew she sounded stupid, but she was scared and her best friend taking it would help her feel better. Clove rolled her eyes and took another test out of the box.

They both took the test and waited the three minuets together. Katniss was nervous to say the least. Thousands of questions raced threw her mind and the three minuets felt like hours. While Clove just sat there thinking this is a waste of time. Aliah was only 6 months old for Pete's sake!

The three minuets were finally up and Katniss reluctantly looked at her test to see the pink positive sign. She looked over at Clove's and saw the same positive sign. "Well Kat. Isn't this ironic?" Clove said with a little smile on her face.

"No! This is crazy!" Katniss said. Clove laughed and fell back on the bed. "This isn't funny!" Katniss screeched. "How in the world am I supposed to have a kid! I never wanted and still don't want kids!" Katniss said.

"Calm down, Kat" Clove said putting her hand on her friends back. "It'll be fine. You and Peeta know how to take care of a baby. Plus, Cato and I will be right there."

"I've never been responsible for another life, Clove. Taking care of Aliah is one thing, but your own child is another. You and Cato will be to busy with Clato baby #2!" Katniss pointed out.

Clove sighed. "It'll be fine, Kat. Just don't worry" Clove assured her.

A few hours later Cato and Peeta came home from the bakery. They walked into the house to see Katniss sitting on the couch her knees pulled up to her chest. She was clutching a pillow and staring at the tv screen. Clove came running down the stairs and jumped into Cato's arms.

"Guess what?" Clove smiled.

"What?" Cato asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Clove said.

"Again?" Cato asked excitedly.

"No, Cato, for the first time" Clove said sarcastically. Cato spun Clove around and crashed his lips on hers.

Peeta smiled at the happy couple and sat down next to Katniss who was still staring at the blank screen. He put his hand on her back and she shied away. "What's wrong Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"I'm pregnant" Katniss murmured and buried her head in the pillow she was clutching.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"Impregnant" Katniss said really fast, but still barely over a whispered.

"Katniss, speak up" Peeta said.

"Impregnant" Katniss said quickly.

"Slowly" Peeta said. He would be annoyed, but he could never be mad at her.

"I'm pregnant" Katniss said. A grin broke across Peeta's face. He hugged Katniss and kissed her. Katniss was surprised. She knew he wanted children, but thought it was to early.

"That's great, Katniss!" Peeta exclaimed. Katniss put on a happy façade (VOCAB WORD!) Luckily Peeta saw right threw it.

Ruben's POV:

Rory, Prim, Rue, and I sat in Katniss and Peeta's living room watching a movie while it rained outside. Rory was stuffing his face with popcorn while Rue and Prim shared a bag of skittles. Then the TV went staticky.

"What happened?" Rue asked. I could tell she was scared because she cuddled closer to me.

Then the lights went out. "Rory I'm scared" Prim said.

"It's ok Prim. It's just the storm" Rory said.

It was silent for a few minuets except for the static of the TV. Then the voice came on. "We're gonna get you" It was high pitched and I didn't recognize it.

"Come on" I said and grabbed Rue and Prim's wrists and pulled them threw the house.

"We're coming for you" another voice said. This time the voice was deep and manly.

The girls screened and ran out off the house. "Baby's" Rory said.

"There's no where you can hide" both voices said together.

Rory and I screamed like little girls. The lights turned on to reveal Cato and Clove. Clove was on the floor laughing and Cato was hunched over leaning against the wall.

"That's not nice!" I said.

"We'll that's what you get for eating all the ice cream" Clove warned and threw a knife in between our heads. And I thought Cato was the scary one.


	10. Bye Bye Katniss

**A/N: Ima do a sequel to this. Yea, I know I'm awesome. It's gonna be called ****Picking Up the Pieces****. Fancy huh? Anyway… my Clato feelings are kinda messed up cuz of the latest chapter of my fic Step Brothers (which you should read!) just warning you. I'll post it tomorrow because I'm the nicest person ever! **

Chapter 9:

Rue's POV:

"Prim!" I yelled. "We're gonna be late!"

"Calm down, Rue. We're not that late" Prim said walking down the stairs braiding her golden hair. She was wearing a pink dress with wight flats. "Love your dress girl" I was wearing a turquoise dress with blue flats and my hair down.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes" Prim said and we walked out the door.

"We were supposed to be there 7 minuets ago!" I said looking at my watch.

"It's not my fault I got stuck babysitting the twins" Prim said. Cato and Clove had their twins, Carner and Alicia, about a week ago. Plus Katniss is due in a month.

I grabbed Prim's wrist and dragged her the rest of the way to the movie theater. Ruben and Rory were leaning against the wall. "Hey" they said simultaneously.

"Hi" I said while Prim just gasped for breath.

Ruben grabbed my hand and lead me into the theater. We were seeing some movie from before the dark days about a girl who pretends to be her brother so she can play soccer. **(She's the Man. One of my favorite movies!)** I sat next to Ruben and he put his arm around my shoulders. He's become less awkward since we started dating.

We sat threw the movie in silence except for the part when Monique gets rejected by Viola/Sebastian at Crusty's **(Favorite part)** I couldn't stop laughing.

"Like the movie?" Rory asked while we were walking home.

"Yes" Prim and Ruben said.

"Best friggen movie of all time!" I screamed.

"Better than Transformers?" Ruben gasped.

"Your the only one that likes that movie" I said.

"And you call yourself my girlfriend" Ruben laughed I giggled.

"Why can't you be cute like that?" Prim asked Rory.

"Cuz I'm sexy. You can't be cute and sexy" Rory explained.

"You saying I'm not cute?" Prim asked.

"No, I…" Rory started.

"You saying I'm not sexy!" Prim screeched and stomped away. Rory ran after her begging for forgiveness.

"He's screwed" Ruben said.

"So, I'm cute and sexy right?" I asked casually.

"Yep" Ruben said popping the 'p'.

"Good" I said and we walked the rest of the way home in a convertible silence.

Cato's POV:

"Cato the baby's crying" Clove complained poking me in the stomach.

"It's your turn" I moaned putting a pillow over my face.

"No it's not!" Clove said taking the pillow and pushing me off the bed.

"That wasn't nice Mrs. Hadley" I said.

"Don't use the 'Mrs. Hadley' crap on me. Now go get the baby" Clove said.

I sighed and walked across the room to the crib were the babies were sleeping. "Shh. Daddy's here" I said rocking him back and forth. "Carner, please stop crying" I begged. He had my blond hair with Clove's chocolate brown eyes. Same as his twin sister.

I handed him to Clove and she fed him. I set the sleeping baby back down in the crib. "We should work out a system where we don't have to get out of bed" I said crawling under the covers.

"Or we can trick Rue and Prim to always watch them" Clove said resting her head on my chest. I laughed.

"I love you, Clove"

"I love you too" Clove said. We both fell into a dreamless sleep only to be waken 40 minuets later by Alicia's crying. It's going to be a long night.

Katniss's POV:

I looked at the baby asleep in the crib. She had my dark brown hair and Peeta's blue eyes. She was only two days old and didn't have a name. She was my daughter. I didn't feel anything towards her. Not love. Not happiness. Not joy. Not excitement. I didn't feel anything towards her. Not even hate! It's like she's just another baby my mother helped deliver and I was just watching her sleep. Not my own daughter.

It was three in the morning and I was leaving. I didn't know where I was going or when I was going to be back, but I was leaving. I sighed and walked out of the door into the crisp early morning air. I walked threw the victors village and to the train station. I was on a train to district three 20 minuets later anxious to start a new life.

**A/N: Katniss left. Who saw that coming! NO ONE! That's why I'm doing a sequel! ****Picking Up the Pieces**** will hopefully be posted tomorrow or Tuesday. I hoped you liked this fanfic and I hope you enjoy the next one! **


	11. Sequel posted!

Hey Everyone! I'm not sure if you know, but I posted the sequel to Cleaning Up the Ashes! It's called Picking Up the Pieces. I'm currently working on chapter 3! If you liked this story I suggest checking it out!


End file.
